


My sweet Hipster Trash

by Blake_Hunter



Series: Life is Strange anthology of shameless smut [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Hunter/pseuds/Blake_Hunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless smut of Max and Victoria having their first steamy encounter in the dormitory showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet Hipster Trash

  
It had been a crazy day, but then, it had been a crazier week.

The day wasn't even done yet, but I needed a break from all of it.

I was eager to get back to my room as I climbed the dormitory's central staircase, and just as I entered our hallway I saw Victoria exit her room at the far end. I only shrunk back for a moment, just a twitch of my shoulders, but I was sure she'd seen it.

Victoria of course never faltered in that lean prowling walk of hers. If anything I thought it grew more bold as we came closer.  
We crossed paths in the center of the corridor and I knew by that viscious smirk of hers that she had a scathing remark ready. Victoria's arsenal of bitchy condescension was broader than her wardrobe, if not as tasteful.

"Hello hipster trash" she greeted. "Off to document more of your sad existence in your room all by your selfie?"

I avoided making eye contact as I tried to walk past her. God, how could I crush on someone like this even a little? "Just going to do some homework, Victoria." I mumbled.

"Mmm you probably should put a little more effort into your classes, but no matter how much you try, you'll never cover up the fact that you're just pretending to be better at this than you are.  
Honestly I don't know what mister Jefferson sees in you."

I knew it wasn't true. I mean I was pretty sure it wasn't true, but it still stung.

I was walking on towards my door as I decided that, actually, I could do better than that. I raised my hand, slowly letting time rewind as I strolled back to the stairwell and thought of something better to say or do. When I was pretty sure I had something, I let the world snap back into place.

This time I didn't shrink back, or hunch like a pet expecting to be hit. I walked the hall like I owned the place and I thought I could see Victoria being just a little less sure of herself.  
It didn't stop her from readying her wicked tongue again, but I interrupted her at

"Hello-"

"Y'know Victoria, you've given me a ton of shit for as long as I've known you, and part of me wants to be angry at you for it-"

Victoria looked a little puzzled, this wasn't how these exchanges went. I just powered on.

"- but actually I'm not. Turns out I actually kind of like you, God knows why, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give those little remarks of you the time of day. So you keep on makin' 'em if you like 'em, just letting you know, I just don't care anymore."

I sealed it all with a winning, friendly smile and turned away from her to my room.

I thought it went well.

Thought that for a whole .5 seconds 'till I felt a hand painfully close around my left elbow and push me down the side-corridor.

"You stuck up little slut!"

(that was ironic and unneccesarily sexual)

Victoria's usually composed expression of sultry disdain was now a teeth-baring display of anger and... hurt?

"I don't give a fuck if you hate me, Max" she hissed "but let me make one thing abundantly clear. You do NOT get to just dismiss Victoria Chase. Do I make myself clear, bitch?"

She'd leaned in a little closer with every word and her face was now just inches away from mine. The excitement of her breath against my lips clashing with the skittish urge to bolt from her rage was making a whirlpool of my thoughts that left no room for words.

"Well?!"

I could hear her voice crack a little, and I was sure now her eyes had tears glistening in the corners.

"Say something you shit!"

I could think of nothing. My brain was rushing to catch up, trying to think of something to make this better. My hand started to move, but just as I did Victoria closed the last step between us and pressed her lips to my mouth.

Holy shit. Rewinding was now out of the question. Victoria Chase was actually kissing me!

It was a short kiss, just a small outburst of pent up emotion. Victoria quickly pulled back, her hands still cupping my face she stared into my eyes, searching for a reaction, needing to know if she'd gone too far.

My hand did come up now, but only to lightly touch her face.

That was all the confirmation she needed. Victoria's mouth immediately found mine again, and if I thought the first kiss was passionate, this time it felt like she was pouring herself into me.

She was a wild kisser, her tongue darted out, eagerly exploring. Her teeth would grab my lip and pull it towards her. It was a claiming gesture, I could feel.  
I heard a door click to my side and gave a start, but then I saw Victoria had used her free hand to open the door to the showers. A moment later I was pushed inside.  
My standing up for myself had been short-lived, Victoria Chase had once again established full control of the situation. She'd regained that sultry, slightly sadistic smile of hers and her swaying power walk was in full effect.

She pushed me into one of the shower stalls and closed the curtain behind us, the shoved me against one its walls and proceeded to plant her lips, teeth and tongue all over my face and neck.

Having her nuzzle me, backed into the wall, her body leaning into mine was a rush, and oddly made me feel safe. I was so excited I felt I'd burst, and kinda worried someone might come in and catch us, but somehow I also felt... warm. Right.

That didn't mean I wasn't aching with desire though. I didn't last long before I cupped her face and brought her mouth back to mine.

It was messy kissing, not pretty, soft and preferably framed against a sunset like in the movies. It was two bodies trying desperately to get closer than touch. It was wet-hot, tongues meeting, sucking, biting, moaning-in-back-your-throat ecstasy.

And sex.

No mistake about that when Victoria pushed her right leg between mine and I ground my hips against her in response; when her hand went up under my shirt to my breast, groping in frustration at my bra; when it went down again and I could feel her fingers playing with the button of my jeans.

Oh shit really!?

I only just had time to think that when I heard my zipper and Victoria's fingers dug in around the edge of my pants.  
I let out a sharp, shocked gasp, my wide eyes looking into hers. All I got back was a slight twitch of her mouth, broadening her grin by just a fraction, and my jeans rushing down my legs.  
Panties too. Victoria didn't like any delay in taking what she wanted.

This wasn't just hot, it was hugely embarassing (and hot), which I don't doubt for a second was one hundred percent her intention.

I hid my face in my hands to cover the blush I could feel burning every part of my body as Victoria, now crouched in front of me, took her leisurely time studying my pussy.  
"Well well, Max, clean shave? When you don't even have a steady boy- or girlfriend? My little hipster's looking a lot naughtier than I was expecting."

Oh christ...

"Hang on" I could feel her fingers touching me now. "Let me get a good look." That was her spreading me open, running her fingers through the folds of my labia, teasing out my clit...  
I couldn't help but moan. That earned a self-satisfied little chuckle from Victoria.

She wasn't even doing anything meant to give pleasure yet, just exploring for her own sake. Somehow that turned me on even more.

"Is my sexy piece of hipster trash getting a little hot under the collar?" she teased, then leaving one hand between my legs rose face to face with me again. Her cheek brushed mine as her lips went to my ear. As her teeth nibbled on my earlobe I could feel her finger twisting against my clit, pushing slowly in between my labia.

"Any chance-" her hot breath whispered into my ear "-that I can get you to beg?"

Fuck me but she knew how to get me going.

I was going to answer but then suddenly the door clicked. Panic shot through both of us and Victoria clammed her free hand over my mouth as we both froze. The curtain was still drawn, but no water was running in the shower. Hopefully whoever it was that we could hear walking to the sink wouldn't think it suspicious.

We heard them turn on the tap.There was some splashing, and then a low whisper. It was Brooke, I could tell now. Sounded like she was giving herself a pep-talk for something, but I couldn't make out the words. I prayed she wouldn't take long.

Then suddenly I felt a twitch between my legs. My eyes went wide and I turned to Victoria, who stared back at me with the most impish look of mischievous delight I'd ever seen. I worriedly shook my head, but she nodded, took her hand off my mouth just long enough to put a finger to her lips ~shh~ and then brought it back to my jaw. It should not be possible to so gently and tenderly clamp your hand over someone's mouth as Victoria did.

I felt her finger slowly push into me and her pursed, smiling lips were the last thing I saw before I had to shut my eyes hard against the urge to moan. How much longer was Brooke going to fucking talk herself up? Look whatever you need to do, you're awesome! Go get em! Ohgodfuckshit Victoria's finger slowly teasing inside me was driving me insane. She was cupping my mound with in her hand, keeping it firmly against my clit and moving slightly as she fingered me, so I guess she literally had me in the palm of her hand.

I bit my lip trying to stay quiet. Finally I heard steps move towards the door again and the blessed release of the door clicking back into place, leaving me free to let out a breathy moan.  
Victoria grinned like a cat, but we both froze again immediately as the door opened again and Brooke's voice rang out clearly this time.

"Is someone in there?"

Oh shit!

Victoria and I stared at eachother in panic for a second, but thankfully then my brain kicked in and reminded me that, yes Max, you do in fact still have superpowers.

I rewound time, making sure to hold my moan in a little longer this time and a little less loudly and we were saved.

 

* * *

 

 

We stood like that for a while, Victoria leaning into me, my ass embarassingly bare, Victoria occasionally petting my pussy in a playful little gesture as we let the adrenaline slowly subside. This was still bitchy, controlling Victoria with probably far too much of a sadistic streak, but somehow she seemed more happy as she pulled away and finally let me get my clothes back on properly.

"Ahhh" she sighed contently as she checked herself in the mirror and made a few quick adjustments to her hair and makeup. "That was refreshing." She walked to the door as I just buttoned up my jeans and smiled over her shoulder at me.

"See you around Hipster Trash" she said at the door as she flipped me off.

Then she put her middle finger in her mouth and I could tell she was savouring the taste.

"That's a promise" she added, and was gone.

 

I guess there was no way my life would stop being crazy for just five minutes, but there was also no way in hell I was rewinding to undo _this_ experience.


End file.
